


[Rewrite] Time Travel, in my life? It's more likely than you think

by aurorakitty5



Series: Time Travel Shenanigans [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, I am in physical. mental. and emotional pain editing these chapters, I'm fixing this bad bitch up, Rewrite, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel, no beta we die like women, why was i so cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: Naruto, being rudely awakened after being thrown into the Infinite Tsukuyomi, decided he didn't want to live like he did in the genjutsu. After working with the Nine-Tailed Fox, he goes back in time where it all started, with the Second Shinobi War? Join Naruto and Kurama as they attempt to put a stop to the wheels of fate, and see a happy ending for everyone in the end.[Rewritten 02/16/2020]
Relationships: mystery ;)
Series: Time Travel Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636657
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	1. Welcome to the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, 2 years ago I was big cringelord and made this fic. Now, I like to think my writing has improved and in my eyes, this fic has not aged well. I still don't have a beta, but if you want to be one hmu on curious cat or tumblr or smthing.
> 
> Big fixes are happening, so if you've been reading the old version, there will be differences!
> 
> Transplanting what I said in my older version: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. If I did, it wouldn't be as good as what it is now. Also, I don't know how to use this format someone please help me.

* * *

The last thing Naruto properly remembered was sitting at Ichiraku Ramen with Sasuke in a restored Konoha, talking and laughing about how Iruka and Kakashi just kept dancing around each other, and if one member of Team 7 would just _push_ , it would be solved. Of course, when Naruto awoke to find himself stuck in a dark and destroyed wasteland with a giant tree, well, excuse him if he had questions. Something happened, but he was too tired to really be able to do anything, so he fell back asleep and woke up into an even more confusing place.

\--

In his opinion, waking up into the weird wasteland was fine, if a bit saddening and overwhelmingly confusing. Waking up into the absolute hell that was his apparent _family_ was number three on his ‘what-the-fuck’ list. Many different things had apparently combined together and created a giant disaster. It was traumatizing, confusing, and Naruto wasn’t really in the mood to figure out how everything went to hell.

Naruto had some questions, rightfully so, considering he was apparently married to Hinata (that was her name, right? Some memories just don’t stay he guessed) and had two kids, one of whom (in his opinion) was creepily like him, except for the fact that he was a cheating, lying, and potentially _murderous_ shinobi, if he could even be called that. Yeah, sure, being a shinobi meant you murdered people, and if you wanted to get specific with it, it was technically state-sanctioned, but somehow his son took it to a whole new level. Naruto had absolutely no idea how his son even passed through the Academy with that attitude, let alone pass the genin test.

His daughter was better, which made Naruto happy, even though the bar for his expectation of his kids was disgustingly low. She was still young and seemed to take after his good traits, which made Naruto relieved. Even in this hell world, it seemed like there were little joys in life. If he got passed the fact that he didn’t actually _consent_ to having kids with Hinata, he could objectively say his family wasn’t horrible in comparison to, let’s say, the Uchiha. Naruto could accept that they existed, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

Not to mention Sasuke, who, last Naruto checked, was ‘gay as hell’ (not his words), was apparently married to Sakura and had a child. Sasuke still seemed to be in the shadows, and from what little Naruto could find in his surface memories, a shit dad. On the bright side, Sakura seemed to shape up and be a good shinobi and mother. Naruto was more than a little confused and disturbed, since the _first_ memory he had before the tree was of a time where it was someone _else_ married to Sasuke. This meant that this new place was even different from that one, and Naruto got a headache trying to figure out which one was real before dropping the whole thing out of frustration and a desire to keep what brain cells he had still working. The little solace Naruto had was the fact that Iruka and Kakashi still seemed to still be gay as hell for each other. Some things never change, he guessed.

Deciding to ‘fuck this’, he attempted to get into his mind to talk to Kurama, the nine-tailed fox that rooms in his mind and doesn't pay rent with money but with chakra. After a little while, the fox finally allowed him passage into his own mind, which was kinda sad considering it was _his_ mind, but Naruto didn't really have that on the front of his mind at that moment.

“Yo, Kurama, do you have any idea what is going on outside in the world? Because it was like one second went by and boom it's like I was sent to hell, but worse, and I really think that's a cause for concern-ttbayo.” Naruto said, foregoing any sort of greeting because he was _concerned damn it_.

“Finally brat, you've come to your senses, at least, the ones you somehow still have.” said the fox, batting only three tails instead of all nine, which Naruto chose to interpret as meaning Kurama had actual concern for the current issue on hand.

“Oof, low blow, but seriously,” Kurama snorted, “Hey! But seriously, how the fuck can we fix this. I don't want to be married to Hinata, nor do I want whatever-the-fuck my son's name is. I kinda care about my daughter, since she hadn’t gotten it into her head that she’s superior than others, or whatever my supposed son has in his head. As much as I like my daughter though, how can this stuff be fixed?” Naruto asked, dead serious.

“Well, in order to fix this ‘stuff’ as you so eloquently put it, would be to time travel back into the past. By doing so, you are guaranteed to make at least one serious change that would impact the time flow. In simpler words, you need to time travel, and then try to stop certain things from happening.” Kurama explained, laying down on his paws to stare at Naruto.

“Oh, wow. I, uh, thought you would say something more difficult.” Naruto said, scratching his neck. Kurama grinned.

“That's where you’re wrong!” Kurama sang, grin just on this side of ‘potentially not going to eat you’. “In order to go back in time, you will have to make a seal, and since currently you are trapped in a genjutsu, you are going to have to try very hard to be sneaky, as Kaguya could sense you doing something out of the ordinary. Which would be very bad for both you and me.” Kurama said, hoping to impart some of the potential danger that could arise from Naruto doing this.

“Two things, who the hell is Kaguya, and how difficult would this seal be?” Naruto asked, mind already planning and reviewing what could happen and when it would happen.

“Kaguya is the huge rabbit goddess who trapped you in this genjutsu but that isn’t really important, except for the fact that she can’t find out about us making the seal. The seal, with your skill level and me helping, shouldn’t be so bad, especially considering the seal itself is not even that difficult of a seal.” Kurama mused, looking at Naruto with amusement. “This weekend, I would like you to come into your mind at around eight at night, and begin working on the seal here in your mind. It's one of _those_ seals.” Kurama said, about ready to go back to sleep.

“So, a two day seal starting tomorrow?” Naruto asked, confirming what he expected to be the answer and ignoring the first part of what Kurama said.

“Yes, now leave!” Kurama bellowed, kicking Naruto out of this mind and into the body of a man about to wake up with the sun.

\--

“God, this whole is going to be, to quote Shikamaru, troublesome.” Naruto complained, but not particularly caring. “Might as well get the last luxuries of the future before I go back in time. Damn, this whole thing fucking sucks.” 

With that note being his final one, Naruto dressed in what he saw in his memory as something he wore often and exited the house, preparing to go to the library to read some books about time travel, even if none of them held any actual factual information. Careful to avoid everyone, he finally made it to the library.

“This is going to be very tedious and troublesome. But if I even want a chance in hell to go home, I guess I don't have a choice.” Naruto grumbled, entering the library. Using the time to look through his ‘memories’, he sorted through what was important and what was not. He completely blocked out things he didn’t want to remember and tried to keep important things such as the techniques and knowledge he had, however little there was.

“Wow, this me is really stupid, huh? Anyways, time to start reading I guess. Wow wait, I'm the Hokage here? Fuck, now I gotta leave a note about where I am, especially since Shikamaru is apparently my advisor and Kakashi seems to occasionally come to the office to see what's going on. Fuck me up bitch I do not have time for this shit.” Naruto grimaced, attempting to come to terms about how maybe-fucked he was.

“Goddamnit. This is all shot straight to hell.”

* * *


	2. Time Travel isn't as fun as fun as you might think it is

* * *

“Ya know Kurama, this whole ‘I’m a neglecting dad thing’ kinda sucks. I mean, yeah, who would want to be around my son for more than five minutes but my daughter is kinda cute I guess. Also, not gonna lie, it’s kinda a Sasuke move.”

“Brat, take this the right way, _shut the fuck up_. I genuinely couldn’t care less.”

“Sorry, sorry! It's just that, I understand why this might be the thing that I would see in the genjutsu. It's all domestic and stuff, and it compensates for the fact I didn’t have a family when I was young. But like, why Hinata? I mean, yeah, she was the only girl back at the Academy who wasn't a Sasuke fangirl, but that didn't mean I had to marry her. For fuck sake man, I'm not totally one hundred percent straight! Like, hello, that gives me the entire other half of the population as options. But go off I guess.”

“Listen, kit. _Shut up and do your research._ ”

“Fine, fine. But seriously-”

“No, do your work otherwise you’ll be stuck here until you die, and I wouldn’t like that to happen.”

“Geeze Kurama, I’m trying. It’s just that, well, you normally couldn’t walk into a library and find what you need right off the bat without a lot of searching, especially if you’re time traveling. Also, this is the village library! There’s so much stuff in here I’m surprised we’ve even found something-”

“You know what, we’re done. We’ve been done the past ten minutes.”

“Really Kurama! I’ve been here for god knows how long and you tell me this now?! What the hell!”

“Yeah, as it has been said before, I enjoy watching you suffer. It brings me immense joy.”

“Oh, buzz off.”

“Gladly.”

“No you furry, get back here, I still need to figure out how to set this whole thing up!”

“No, everything you need to know is already written down. Just, go to the Forest of Death and do it there.” And with that, Kurama left the conversation, fully intent to sleep until he was needed again.

“You know what Kurama, eat shit and die! Now I have to go and do this all by myself!” Picking up the books that he took out, he left the library. ‘No use checking them out from the library since I’m not going to return them.’

Walking to the Forest of Death, he felt himself smile, reliving memories of the past. “Maa, the Chunin Exams were wild. Aside from Orochimaru crashing our party, all in all, it was a pretty chill time. Well, except for when we killed Kabuto. Looking back, that was both one of the best and worst decisions we made. The little rat wasn’t missed, but it kinda messed everything up at the end, even though the Akatsuki kinda helped us out. Maybe I can get them to work with us again, after all, they’re really powerful as a group, and if we kill or turn Orochimaru early, we can even get him to work with us.”

As he made his way to the entrance of the forest, he felt himself growing more confident. “Hey, if Kurama says I can do this, I think I can. After all, when was the last time the Kyuubi ever gave a confidence booster? That’s right, never. Especially not to me.” Walking into the forest gave Naruto a feeling of hope, a hope of going back and fixing everything that went crappy in his life, like the--no, he wouldn’t think of _that_ . He promised himself and all of his friends that he wouldn’t think of _that_ again. He held onto his promises. Shaking his head to attempt to take his mind off of what he was thinking about, he entered the Forbidden Forest. Walking into a clearing, he kneeled down and took out his ink and his brush.

\--

The seal, as Kurama said, wasn’t that difficult. It had only two rings, and since Naruto was a Seal Master, he breezed through that part easily. The difficult part was getting both the Kyuubi’s chakra and his chakra into the seal before he activated it. This step was what made this seal only accessible to the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki. 

Aside from his fast healing powers, he also acquired the seal and the knowledge to make it, only if the fox told him. The Kyuubi was the only one who held the knowledge on how to make the seal. The problem was, the Kyuubi’s chakra and his were practically the same. The Kyuubi’s chakra was sealed into him at such an early age which caused his natural Uzumaki and Namikaze chakra to merge with the Kyuubi’s. The way to put it into the seal was to make the two chakra types separate. Since the two chakras have been intertwined for at least 18 years, that step was the most difficult.

“Wake up fox, it’s time to leave. I can feel something dangerous in the air. And not the good dangerous.” That woke the fox up quickly.

“Ok, here’s the deal, you try to manipulate what feels to be your chakra and I’ll manipulate what feels to be mine. Once you have a grasp on yours, you count down from three, and then we put the chakra in at the same time, Deal? That dangerous thing in the air is Kaguya stirring. We have to do this quickly.”

“Got it.” Naruto replied, getting what felt like his natural chakra felt like under control.

“Ready? One, Two, THREE!” With that, the two pushed their chakra into the seal, which began to glow a sickly purple. The unpleasant feeling in the air increased, putting pressure on the two.

“Kit! Activate the seal! NOW!” Kurama roared, feeling the unease from the surrounding area grow exponentially.

“Got it!” And with that, the seal was activated by Naruto.

Unnatural winds began to pick up, and as the unpleasant feeling grew even more, the two beings left. Unknown to them, the rest of the people picked up the unnatural feeling, and traveled to where they could feel it. The seal erased itself, so by the time the adviser and the past Hokage arrived, along with the other ninja, there was nothing left except for the tattered remains of an orange cloth on the ground, and a giant Uzumaki spiral burned into the ground. 

Unbeknownst to the two time-travelers, there was sage chakra accidentally imbued into the seal, which in turn, brought over the Toad Contract that Naruto had signed into the past, replacing Jiraiya’s and appearing in one of Naruto’s many seals located on his arms. Also unknown to them was the past Kyuubi being merged with the one in Naruto, granting a power boost for him and leaving a confused and concerned red-haired Jinchuuriki who went to tell the past Hokage what transpired in a mere second. While these many different factors held great importance to the timeline, one such factor was different.

“What the hell??!! Why am I a five year old brat again??!!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/aurorakitty5  
> https://turtlesalads.tumblr.com


	3. Do you bite your thumb at us sir?

* * *

The God of Shinobi, The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had once thought that he had seen everything. He was, after all, the leader to jonin ninjas, which in and of itself was a gigantic mess of insanity. And don’t even get him started on the ANBU and the ROOT ninja, he didn’t want to dwell on that show any longer than he had to. Of course, he was going to be proved wrong on that specific day, the one when fate decided to bring out her full bitchiness in full swing.

That was, of course, in preparation for Naruto’s induction into the ninja corps, but he didn’t know that. If he did, he probably would have gone running into the wilderness to become a sheep farmer. So when Hiruzen woke up on the singular rainy day of the week in the middle of August, and didn’t have to immediately deal with screaming jonin and chunin, he was instantly put on guard. Peaceful days just didn’t happen anymore.

After he went through his morning routine and didn’t come across any pitfalls, he relaxed slightly. Of course, later that day, when a red-haired jinchuuriki appeared in his office to tell him that the energy sealed inside of her was gone, he wasn’t particularly surprised. 

Not by the fact that the Kyuubi was gone, no that almost sent him into an early grave, but the fact that he knew something ‘bad’ would happen. After all, one does not tempt fate and not end up with repercussions afterward when they least expect it. It is one of the key things a ninja learns in the academy, and it’s up to each ninja to decide whether or not to follow the advice. 

So when the news reached him of the Kyuubi’s disappearance, he just sighed and took out a bottle of sake, if only to take him off the edge of ‘mental breakdown’, as the medical ninjas he employed liked to say, usually in the context of warning. 

Sighing again with old age and wondering exactly he had gotten stuck with dealing with the problem, he spoke those five horrible words that every ninja who was tired but needed a report to hand in, asked; “Tell me what exactly happened.”

\--

“You know kit, this is actually a boon for us.” The Kyuubi said in an effort to curb his host’s pacing. It was making him dizzy and he was beginning to get a headache.

“Oh yeah, how so?” Naruto asked, with the full force of sarcasm allowed for a sentence.

“Well, it’s the perfect age to get enrolled at the Academy, along with being an age where people tend to underestimate you in a good way for us and a bad way for them. All we need to do is lie low and-” The Kyuubi attempted to explain, hoping that it would get through his host’s thick head.

“Oh shit!” Naruto exclaimed, his pacing coming to an abrupt stop. “My dad’s only four! And mom’s three!” He laughed, squinting his eyes into the sun. “I can meet them for real, and actually get to know them.” Naruto laughed, sounding more broken than he probably intended to.

“Yeah well, Kit, in order to do that, you need to go and talk to the Hokage to get registered as a student in the Academy. After all, you are only five. Also, since your mom is three, she isn’t here yet, as Uzushio isn’t destroyed. Which means that your second shinobi ‘war’ is about one year from ending. You’re unlucky brat, once you join the Academy, you’ll be on clean-up crew around the village, all D-ranks.” The Kyuubi laughed when he felt Naruto’s disappointment in his mind.

Shaking his disappointment away, Naruto finally looked around at where he landed after doing the seal. It was The Forest of Death, in the exact same spot where he did the seal. Naruto sighed and looked towards where the village lay. He noticed the Hokage Tower, and came up with a stupid plan. The Kyuubi was startled from what he was thinking when he realized the full scope of what Naruto was planning. 

“Tell me you’re not going to do what I think you’re going to do.” The Kyuubi said blandly, finally understanding that most of the time, Naruto was a perpetual six year old when it came to the amount of maturity he had in his ‘tiny’ brain. Naruto just vibrated in place until the Kyuubi sighed and gave in. “Fine, do what you want to. It’s not my fault if you get caught, and I reserve the right to say ‘I said so’ when you get caught.”

“Deal.”

“Go do it and wake me up when you’re finished. I’ve had enough activity to last me three lifetimes.”

“Oh you big grump, I will.” Naruto promised as he set off in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

\--

“And you just lost the feeling of him inside of you?” Hiruzen questioned, his expression grave.

“Yes Hokage-sama. As soon as I felt his presence gone, I immediately told Uzukage-sama and then traveled here to inform you.” Mito Uzumaki replied, leaning into her chair the Hokage had supplied for her. 

Hiruzen let out a weary sigh and looked out the window only to see a strawberry blond, blue eyed child crouching on his window sill and waving at the two occupants inside the office. Mito followed his head movement and spotted the child as well. 

Hiruzen stood up and cautiously opened the window to the office. The child slid to the floor and bowed. “Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-sama.” He heard the child mutter, and then watched as the child brought himself up again, and stood at what looked to be attention.

For a shinobi. 

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and ordered his ANBU sharply, “Turn the privacy seals on, and leave.” He felt them shift from uneasiness before doing as he ordered and leaving the room. As soon as they did so, the Hokage noticed the child’s eyes sharpen and felt his own narrow in response. 

Before either of them could say anything, Mito whispered softly, “His aura feels like an Uzumaki’s, but not like a full one.” With that statement hanging in the air, it weighed down on those in the room. Hiruzen then ordered, “Who are you and how did you get here?” 

The child finally looked at them properly, and replied in a serious tone, “My name is Akihito Uzumaki, the ‘Nanadaime Hokage’, and I’ve traveled from the future.” 

Both the Hokage and Mito looked for signs of lying or deception while he was talking and while the name wasn’t a traditional one for an Uzumaki, they found no other issues. The Hokage hummed lightly and while he didn’t take his eyes of the child, he made his way back to his desk and sat down, picking up his empty cup. Quickly trading a glance with Mito, he asked, “What do you mean, both by saying the ‘Nanadaime Hokage’ and ‘traveling from the future’?”

“Well, when I activated a seal to go back in time that was given to me by the Kyuubi no Youko,” Mito inhaled sharply, “I was the Nanadaime. However, I was trapped in a high-powered genjutsu, which means that it technically never really happened. As for the time travel part, I don’t suppose you have any idea that Uzushio will be destroyed in a year’s time?” 

At that, the two other people in the room, after ensuring that Akihito was telling the truth, could feel the weight of that statement fall upon their shoulders. Akihito smiled grimly. “They were able to hold out for a little while, but they eventually fell due to the power of the combined might of Iwa and Kiri. The Konoha shinobi were too late to do anything to help.” Mito immediately stood up and loomed over Akihito. 

“If you are indeed telling the truth, this is one of the most important pieces of information we have to end this war in our favor. We have a tentative alliance with both of those countries, and for you to say that, if it’s the truth, it is alarming.” 

Turning to Hiruzen, she said, “If this child is telling the truth, have him join the ninja corps as soon as possible. For him to know such things as what will happen in upcoming battles, we will need him to be a ninja. However, if you do not decide to accept him into your ninja’s ranks, then I will convince the Uzukage to accept him into ours. One more Uzumaki, especially of his caliber, will be almost invaluable.”

Examining Akihito with a critical eye Mito musingly said, “He will make a fine chunin.” The Hokage looked shocked. Sure, sending mere children was a practice that he employed in wartime, but he did not think that Akihito, a five year old child from what he could tell, could help enough that the good outweighed the risks. 

He turned to face Akihito. “What are your strengths and weaknesses.” For him to even think of allowing Akihito a rank, he needed to know where he fit in strength wise. Akihito nodded and began listing off his strengths and his weaknesses. “I am highly proficient in fuuinjutsu,” Mito let out a pleased hum at that, “Along with being kage level with ninjutsu, due to my excessive reserves. I am a high level jonin in terms of my taijutsu and my usage of weapons. I am about mid chunin in my genjutsu. This is due to my excessive reserves as well. I have control over Wind, and I can use Fire and Lightning as well.”

Hiruzen and Mito shared a look before Hizuren finally spoke. “If you are willing to take a test later in time to determine if you are jonin level, I will promote you to chunin. I do have a question, are you the new jinchuuriki?”

“I am indeed the new jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, but I’m afraid I only have the yang portion to my knowledge.” Akihito replied, not moving from where he stood by the window. 

Mito shot the Hokage a look and said, “Hiruzen, if you do not take the boy into your forces, I will take him with me right now and he will be a part of Uzu’s.” 

Hiruzen sighed, still suspicious of Akihito, but opened his drawer and took out a hitai-ate on a blue cloth, along with a chunin vest. He also took out papers. “I accept you into our forces Akihito. As a chunin, you will not be immediately placed on a genin team, and will be able to take solo missions, due to your level of skill. You will need to fill out this paperwork and return it to me so I can put it on file. You will not divulge any information you have said in this room to anyone else. Soon, you will be called in for an evaluation to determine if you are able to be promoted to jonin rank. If there is nothing else to tell us, you may leave.” Akihito bowed, and then took the offered hitai-ate, the vest, and the paperwork. 

Bowing before he left, he said, “Thank you for your time Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-sama.” He left through the window and began to walk through the street. Looking at Akihito until he was out of sight, the Hokage looked at Mito and asked, “Should we trust him?” 

Giving the Hokage an unreadable look Mito said, “If he really was indeed the Nanadaime, it would hurt him if he lied in the long run.” Rising from her chair, she began to walk to the door. Without looking back, she said, “After all, he could become your trump card that we so desperately need in a time of war. I will be returning to Uzushio to tell the Uzukage the news.” 

After that, she opened the door and stepped outside, letting the door close without a sound. Hiruzen sent out a signal of chakra and ordered the ANBU guarding him to take down the privacy seals. 

Letting out a sigh, he decided to not post a guard around Akihito. After all, if Akihito couldn’t regain trust in Konoha, he might join another nation, one that wasn’t allied with them. That was one thing that couldn’t happen. Hiruzen hummed lightly as he began to work again, wondering if he should call Jiraiya in early from the front lines. After all, growing attachments meant there was less of a chance of desertion.

\--

“Man, that was so tense. Glad I could leave.” Naruto complained as he walked through the busy streets of Konoha.

“Are you sure it was a good idea to tell them everything?” The Kyuubi asked.

“I didn’t tell them everything, just enough to get them off my back for a little. I mean, I even gave them a fake name and everything. I didn’t even mention my control over ying chakra, so calm down a bit, yeah?” Naruto replied absently. “I wasn’t the fake-Hokage for as long as I was without learning how to twist things in my favor. Getting promoted was a stroke of luck in my favor. Also, I didn’t want to start a paradox if I kept my actual name out in the open.” 

Putting on the vest and then the hitai-ate, Naruto felt the beginnings of his ties to Konoha (not his, never his again) begin to form. Wandering through Konoha, he decided to visit one of the training grounds that was scattered through Konoha. Arriving at one of them, he decided to train. After all, it wouldn’t pay to be rusty when he was inevitably called out into the field again for the fight to save Uzushio. 

While practicing his wind release, he failed to notice a bright head of blond hair watching his practice in awe. Unknown to him, his little watcher will grow up and admire the ‘cool looking strawberry blond haired chunin’, and will attempt to grab his attention constantly, and will soon begin to drag his new found friend from Uzushio to watch and admire the shinobi together. Of course, these events wouldn’t be apparent to Naruto for the next few years, but his little watchers still held out hope that he would notice them.

*****Time Skip of about 5 years****

Becoming a shinobi was only a logical progression in his opinion. Both his father and his mother were shinobi, and while his father was an orphan, his mother came from a long line of shinobi who grew too powerful and were slaughtered. Besides, what else did he have to dream about growing up? 

He had seen much blood and other horrific things, had someone he once considered his friend stab him in an attempt to kill him, had seen all the shinobi he ever knew, and ones he didn’t, dead and or dying on a despair ridden island or in other battles, had seen the one thing that had nearly broken him into pieces. Seeing his big brother figure reduced to a four year old shouldn’t have made him as sad as it did, but it did anyway. 

Naruto watched as a small child with tan skin, a ponytail, and a scar against his nose ran through the street, laughing. Standing up from where he stood, he reached his arm over and snagged the boy using the back of his collar.

Turning him towards his face, he allowed the small child to glance at both his vest and hitai-ate. Seeing his eyes go wide, Naruto let the child go. He stayed, and looked at Naruto with the eyes of someone who wanted to know more information on the person he was looking at. 

Deciding to take the initiative, Naruto spoke. “Hi, my name’s Akihito. What’s yours?” The child’s eyes lit up.

“My name’s Iruka Umino, and I’m four years old!” To punctuate his sentence, Iruka held up four fingers and smiled brightly. Naruto nodded sagely. Opening his mouth, the ten year old child was interrupted by Iruka. “How old are you chunin-san?” He asked, bouncing in place. Naruto frowned. He hadn’t really been keeping track. He was a bit busy with the war and once that ended, he started pulling a Kakashi and sitting by the Memorial Stone for the majority of the day.

“Uh, I’m ten?” He said, the hesitance loud and clear to anyone who could hear him. Iruka frowned. 

“Come on mister, you should know how old you are! Everyone else does!” He exclaimed, looking Naruto in the eyes as seriously as he could. Naruto could practically hear the gears in his head turning as he thought about his next plan of action. He smiled and asked, “Hey, since you want me to remember my birthday, and I tend to forget it, why don’t you come and let me train you in exchange for you reminding me when my birthday is, hmm?” It was a flimsy excuse at best, and it had almost no thought put into it. Anyone who was trained enough and wasn’t five or below could tell it was a deal so unfair, it was almost nonexistent. 

Of course, since Iruka was young and new to the art of dealings and compromises, he thought it was a great deal. “Sure mister, sounds like a plan!” Inwardly, Naruto could almost hear the fox snort. Almost. 

“Well, since I’m not busy, why don’t we start now?” Trying to get Iruka up to jonin level was not going to be that hard of a task, considering the man had only been chunin in name, as his real job was being the leader of the Hunter-nins. That was only found out once Naruto was the fake-Hokage and looked through his sensei’s old files for shits and giggles. It certainly explained why he was able to cow even the Sandaime with his aura, and why when he was dating Kakashi, he could find the man almost anywhere. One didn’t become the leader of the Hunter-nins by being mediocre at tracking. 

Shaking his thoughts away, Naruto decided to begin teaching Iruka on the art of sealing, the thing that his Iruka was best at. Of course, four year old Iruka didn’t know that, but Naruto was determined to fix that over time. Hoisting Iruka onto his shoulders, Naruto made his way to Training Ground #9, where he tended to frequent the last couple of years. Thinking of Iruka made Naruto’s thoughts wander to Kakashi. “Man, how old is he, like three?” He murmured to himself. “Which means Minato must be nine? Didn’t he join the Academy at that age?”

“Hey, Iruka-kun, are you in the Academy yet?” Naruto asked.

“Yep! I’m set to graduate in about a year!” That made Naruto pause for half a second.

‘Iruka-sensei graduated at the age Kakashi did?! Well, now that I think about it, yeah, it does make some sense.’ He thought, thinking back on some of the interactions he had with the two of them.

Letting out a hum, Naruto set down Iruka and made to begin his lesson on the basics of sealing. 

“You know, I’m starting to see why Shikamaru constantly said ‘troublesome’.”

* * *


	4. Bitter like a lemon, one cannot forget it's taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, but I was feeling really down, and then the virus happened and then my cat fucking DIED, so I needed to do something like this to get me back up.

* * *

*****Time Skip of 5 years*****

"Making my way through the hall, fuck you wall, man I don't wanna be here. Getthefuckout..." Naruto hummed as he happily walked into the Mission Room to collect his earnings from a mission and to get another one. He had just recently gotten back from an easy C-rank support mission inside the village, and he decided to go out on a more difficult mission, namely one where he had at least a slight chance of injury.

He briefly acknowledged that he was probably an adrenaline junkie, but ignored it as he ambled over to the area where the bingo books were after he received his pay. His objective: the collection (and keeping) of the Second Hokage’s sword, the Raijin no Ken, otherwise known as the Sword of the Thunder God. His reasoning; it was the only sword that he knew of that was rather famous. Aka, the only other one that he knew of that wasn’t Orochimaru’s sword. He wanted a recognizable sword to be associated with him before he started using his own unique one. Flipping through the bingo book, he checked out the bounty for one ‘Aoi Rokushō’, a missing-nin from Konoha.

“Hmm, interesting. I could knock out a missing-nin from Konoha and get a kickass sword. I think I’ll take this mission.” Barely noting the ‘Jonin’ ranking of the ninja, or really, any of the other information, Naruto turned sharply towards one of the unoccupied desk nin. Walking towards them, Naruto kept the page of Aoi open. 

Reaching the desk, Naruto spoke, “I would like to try and take the bounty of one Aoi Rokushō.” The ninja just sent Naruto a neutral look and said, “As long as you fill out a form stating your intent, you can, frankly, do whatever the hell you want.” Reaching under the desk, the ninja took out one piece of paper. 

Naruto sweat-dropped, but took one of the offered pens in a nearby cup and signed the form. “Thank you for your patronage, NEXT!” The ninja yelled, and Naruto ran out of the room, eager to escape from both the desk ninja and from Konoha. One man can only stay in one place for so long, and that man was not Naruto. 

Slowing to walking speed, Naruto wandered closer and closer to the gates of Konoha. “Aki-nii, Aki-nii!!!” Flinching in surprise, Naruto turned around and spotted Iruka running towards him, with the type of expression only a ten-year-old child could make. Halting his path out of the village, Naruto waited until Iruka reached him before bending down to talk with him. “Where do you think you’re going?! Are you leaving Konoha?” Iruka asked, the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. 

Blinking in surprise, Naruto responded, “Ne, Iruka-kun, I’m just going off on a mission. As for why I didn’t tell you where I was going, I don’t exactly know where you live. Remember, we always meet at Training Ground #9 for your lessons. I never came to you, you’ve always come to me.” Naruto soothed, trying to get Iruka to stop being upset.

“Oh,” Iruka sniffled, trying to regain his composure. “Well, I guess that’s alright.” Naruto smiled, and patted Iruka’s head like a little dog because to him, Iruka was being pretty cute. Children like him were the only ones tolerable, really.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come back soon. And I’ll have a fun story to tell.” Iruka smiled, before he hugged Naruto. 

“Good luck!” Naruto hugged Iruka back before stepping away from him. Smiling down, Naruto playfully saluted him.

“I’ll be back before you know it!”

\--

“You know Kurama, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to wear long sleeves in the summer. I’m dying of heat out here.” Naruto complained to the Kyuubi, hoping for even the slightest hint of sympathy. Instead, Kurama snorted and said, “You are the stupidest host I’ve ever had, and that includes your mother. Is the one brain cell you have not working?” Naruto pouted, chose not to argue, and decided to take a break in order to use a kunai to cut the sleeves on his shirt, determined to forget Kurama's comment. 

Landing on a rock and taking his vest off, Naruto tried to find one of his kunai, to no avail. Groaning from how stupid his host was being, Kurama offered some advice. “Try checking your seals. On your arms. That you have, for some odd reason, forgotten about.” 

Chuckling nervously, Naruto activated some chakra to see his seals and what they held. “Not the senbon, not the ink, not the _Icha Icha book?!_ , not the- ah! Here they are!” Naruto exclaimed, forgetting that he was in a forest, trying to not get potentially killed. “Kit, WATCH OUT!” Kurama yelled, causing Naruto to curse loudly and jump off to the side, with only a kunai in hand and one sleeve cut. 

“Hmm, so this is who Konoha sent to get my sword? A ten-year-old child? Hrumph, the only thing they’ll be getting back will be a body-bag!” The ninja, who Naruto finally recognized as Aoi, jumped into the air swinging his sword around erratically. Cursing, Naruto dropped the kunai and frantically unsealed what he hoped was his sword that he had used once before. 

It was a simple sword except for the fact that it could channel chakra. It was made of steel with a dark orange hilt, and a dark orange swirl for the Uzumaki clan, with small detailings on the blade that allowed the chakra to channel through. 

Naruto had originally gotten it as a gift from Jiraiya for completing his sage training, and after Jiraiya had complained for a while about him not using it, he relented and began to use it. Beginning to get into the swing of things, Naruto lashed out with a quick jab and used the second it provided to make the one-handed seal to his famous move. 

“KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!” Blinking in surprise at the fact that his famous move still worked the way he wanted it to, he directed his clones to distract Aoi while he took the job of actually engaging with Aoi. 

While Aoi was busy with dispelling his clones at a fairly slow rate, Naruto coated his sword with wind chakra and made a wide swing. Aoi was too preoccupied with his clones and as a result, was nicked across the back by the wind. Roaring in anger, Aoi turned and promptly forgot about Naruto’s clones as he engaged with Naruto. 

Dodging and parrying Aoi’s erratic swings, Naruto switched his sword to one hand in order to begin using ninjutsu. Too blinded by his anger, Aoi neglected to notice this and continued to fight with only his sword. “Perfect,” Naruto whispered, narrowly spinning out of the way of a swing. “This’ll get him. FUNSUIKEN!”

  
\--

Kakashi was a shinobi through and through, even if he was only nine years old. While his father was still around despite being a high ranking ninja, almost a third of the time he spent with Kakashi was to train him. The other thirds were used to either attempt to get Kakashi some friends or take him out on trips. 

Growing up on stories about how a fourteen-year-old jonin helped save his father’s life along with his team’s while on a mission certainly didn’t do anything to slow down his training. If his father’s plan with that wasn’t to try to get Kakashi more interested in training, well, then he failed miserably.

After Kakashi graduated at 5, his father kept him from going on any genin team, citing personal reasons that sounded beyond idiotic in Kakashi’s opinion. While he loved his father, he could readily admit that while he was amazing on the battlefield, when it came down to casual human interaction, his father was a few senbon short of a box. 

However, as of late, Kakashi had noticed an increase of muttering from his father, something about how Kakashi could soon join a team, “As soon as that baby jonin comes back from his assassination mission”, his father’s words, not his. 

While this did generate glee and anticipation in the normally apathetic child, he was a bit concerned about who exactly would be his teacher. An assassin would be a great teacher, but there was still doubt in his mind. An assassin wasn’t one of the more stable types of jonin, and to teach kids? The Hokage must know what he’s doing.

He _has_ to.

Of course, while Kakashi would be disappointed if he didn’t get the instructor his father wanted for him, he would still strive to be the best shinobi for his father’s sake. He only hoped his teammates could match him in skill, or at the very least, keep up with the training. 

However, little did Kakashi know, his team was already picked and he would be joining the team as soon as the shinobi got back from his mission. The shinobi, of course, being Naruto. His teammates, however, would be a little different this time around…

\--

Iruka Umino was a surprisingly patient child at the tender age of ten. While he still had his many tricks up his sleeves, he used most of his ideas when training with his teacher, one Akihito Uzumaki. As he walked through the crowded streets of Konoha, his thoughts took him back to a conversation he had with Akihito before he left on his mission.

*****Flashback to previous day*****

“Hey Iruka, you can pause for a rest while I tell you something important.” Akihito instructed kindly, patting the ground next to him. Wandering over and sitting down, Iruka had many different thoughts floating in his head, mostly focused on whether or not this would be the end to his training. 

Feeling a pat on his head, he blinked up at Akihito who was giving him a soft smile. “Now, I know what you might be thinking and no, I wouldn’t give up teaching you for the world.” Akihito started, looking into the setting sun. “What I’m here to tell you is how our little lessons will change by the end of the week.”

Iruka leaned into Naruto’s side, looking up at him imploringly. “As you know, I’m a field-tested jonin, which means that I must take on a genin team to pass on some of my skills to the next generation of Konoha. Supposedly. While not much of this affects you personally, it does mean that by the end of the week, you will have two other teammates under my instruction.” At this, Akihito looked down and ruffled Iruka’s hair. “I know you’re a good kid Iruka, and I know you will accept them.” Giving Iruka a hug, Akihito returned to looking at the sky. 

After a while, Akihito slowly got up and looked at Iruka, an unknown emotion in his eyes that Iruka couldn’t place but had seen over the years. “Someone I once knew had said, ‘Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.’ I hope you can live up to that expectation, Iruka. I know you can.” And then Akihito left, walking towards the sunset, a small, unseen bitter smile on his face. He spoke softly, the words becoming lost in the wind. “He certainly thought you did. He thought the world of you, but that was something anyone could see. I miss you, big brother.”

*****Flashback end*****

Finally making his way back home, Iruka could feel the tension and anxiety building up. While he did graduate five years ago, he still kept training with Akihito. Akihito had told him that to become a seal master, one had to work hard and to not stop with their studies. Iruka took this to heart and so never stopped training, not even when others told him he was working too hard.

Taking in a deep breath, he pulled out his sealing kit and began to practice, relaxing at the glide of the brush, the wetness of the ink, and the beautiful characters forming. Getting lost in thought, he almost didn’t notice the darkness looming over the village. Packing his kit away and cleaning his hands, he got changed and slipped into the confines of sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/aurorakitty5  
> https://turtlesalads.tumblr.com


	5. Fighting ninjas, one took my name

* * *

“All I need is one of those red buttons that say ‘Well that was easy’, and then I’d be set. I’d be all good to go.” Naruto commented to Kurama, walking along a small dirt path and absentmindedly looking at the different items Aoi had with him, aside from the sword. “That fight was almost embarrassingly easy.”

“As per usual, anything of actual importance would most likely not be found on the top of the bag. Just take the whole thing and start to actually head home. At least there, we can unpack it in the relative safety of the apartment.” Kurama suggested, giving the equivalent of a mental slap to Naruto when he just ignored what Kurama said and kept trying to fish around in the bag. 

“Oww, but ok, yeah, I see your point for once. But do you know what else?”

“What?” Kurama snapped, annoyed. Naruto just glared in the direction he was coming from.

“It kinda ticks me off that Aoi said I looked ten. Do I look ten? I’m clearly fifteen!”

“Yeah, sure ok. Now leave.” Kurama deadpanned, trying but mostly failing to get Naruto back on track. “You know, we do have your new genin team to return to. So scram.”

“Aww, Kurama! You do care.” Naruto crooned, grin slightly dampened by the pain of the second hit the Kyuubi gave.

“Yargh, I get it! No commenting on the fact that you’re growing attached to Iruka-nii, I’m going, I’m going! Man, give me a little rope to goof off with.” Naruto finally slung the bag over his shoulder and took off into the trees.

“Shut the hell up! The only reason I would give you a rope would be to strangle you with it!”

Unheard by Naruto but not by the Kyuubi, a voice came from the thick foliage. “Well, seems like a new player has arrived. The board must be fixed.”

Kurama just bared his teeth and growled inaudibly, eyes gaining a sharper edge.

\--

“You know Naruto,” Kurama started, pausing to find his words, “you’re a jonin now. One who’s in the Bingo Book under a high A-Rank. You might want to begin to watch out for enemies that will inevitably attack your genin team to get at you. That is, unless you already have…?” he trailed off, waiting for Naruto to answer.

Surprisingly, he did.

“Oh, trust me on this Kurama. As soon as I figured out who would be in my genin team, I had done more than prepare plans for both myself and them. Since I  _ am _ their sensei, I have the right to use whatever I deem necessary for their protection while under my teaching. Unlike Kakashi though, I  _ will _ tell them what exactly I have planned for their protection, instead of saying nothing and leaving them in the dark. I got this covered from  _ all _ angles. Well, at least the ones I can prepare for.” Naruto responded, seeing the gates of Konoha in the distance. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, “We’re almost home! Wow, we really weren’t that far from home, huh Kurama?” Naruto could hear him audibly sigh from inside his mind.

“No Kit, you just went really fast. Faster than a normal shinobi could.” Pausing, Kurama quickly extended his senses. 

“Wait, slow down a little bit. You sense that?”

“Uh, yeah. What do you think it is?”

“An enemy nin, what else could it be?!.” Kurama asked, unsure if Naruto was just joking.

“Oh wow! This close to the gates? Awesome!” With that, Naruto turned and looked back to see the shape of someone advancing on them. “Nice, it’s like they came just for me!”

Kurama did the equivalent of a mental facepalm at that. “No you idiot, they probably came to just kill any leaf shinobi, just so happens you can be the lucky one. Look at their hitai-ate.” Naruto did, and saw the symbol for Iwagakure on the metal.

“Fuuuccckk, I forgot. This is probably the year before the start of the Third Shinobi War, haven’t really been keeping track. Damn. What do you think Kurama, should I--holy shit!” Naruto ducked, the earth jutsu missing him by a few inches. “Ok then, I guess we’re gonna fight!” Naruto said before unsealing one of his kunai from his arm. 

Deciding to engage the enemy in close combat, Naruto was able to get some slashes in before he had to switch to primarily ninjutsu, as the other ninja did the same. “Shit! I don’t really know any lightning jutsu! Kurama, any ideas?” Naruto asked the fox, sending a  _ Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu  _ towards the Iwa nin. 

“Yeah, I wonder why.” Kurama said sarcastically. 

“Yeah, ok, enough bullying me right now! I need something helpful! And I needed it, like, yesterday!” Naruto exclaimed, narrowly dodging a rock spear.

“Here, try this one. It’s called  _ Raiton Dan: Ibuki _ .”

Naruto sighed. “Kurama, you know I don’t test jutsu out in the field!” 

Kurama growled. “Well, it’s the only lighting jutsu I know, so you’re gonna have to use it! It’s your fault for having half of your jutsu based off the  _ Rasengan _ !” Naruto pouted, but obeyed.

“Fine!  _ Raiton Dan: Ibuki _ !” Lightning surrounded Naruto’s hand before he thrust it at the nin, who was hit. A flash and a boom followed, with the smoke being knocked away due to the sound. All that was seen was the ninja lying on the ground, burnt and smoking. 

“Well.” Naruto sweat-dropped. “This is why I don’t test jutsu in the field. Things like that happen.” The Kyuubi blinked three times in shock before he just laughed. 

Naruto pouted. 

“It not  _ that _ funny. You’re blowing it out of proportion. Besides, enough. I have to collect his stuff, see what I can find later.” Naruto whined, deciding to stamp his foot which just caused a bit of dust to rise.

Kurama finished laughing, with only a few giggles popping up. He neglected to say anything, to which Naruto just sighed before he began to head back to the gate he saw before he had started to fight, after he took all the items the Iwa ninja had.

“An Iwa nin. Haven’t thought about them lately.” Naruto mused to himself as he finally appeared in front of the gates, the two guards startled out of shock. Naruto blinked, before chuckling in embarrassment, having forgotten that the fight took place in sight of the gate. 

“Heh heh, don’t mind me.” he said, before sheepishly walking into Konoha. “First thing on the priority list, go home to put the stuff down. Second, go to the Mission Desk to get the money. Third, go and get my little children to begin their training. Can’t wait.” Naruto groaned, before perking up. “That gives me an excuse to lookup more jutsu. Nice.” The Kyuubi let out an exasperated sigh before sinking back into his mind.

\--

“KAKASHI! It’s time!” Sakumo Hatake yelled, startling Kakashi out of his short nap. He slumped his shoulders. “Yeah, yeah. I’m awake.” He yawned before meeting his dad in front of their door. 

“So Kakashi, are you ready to meet your sensei?” Sakumo asked, searching his son’s face for any signs of discomfort. 

“Sure, I suppose I am.” Kakashi responded, trying to hide his apprehension. He failed. 

“Listen, Kakashi. If you’re feeling uncomfortable with your sensei, I can find another one, ok?” Sakumo said, his worry overshadowing his son’s. Kakashi blinked before nodding. 

“Good.” Sakumo said, relieved. “Time to meet your new teammates as well! Aren’t you excited?” He asked, hoping to get Kakashi to show some sign of excitement. 

“Sure, I guess.”

Sakumo sighed. “Let’s hope you at least  _ act _ excited when you meet them, yeah?” 

“Sure”. And that was that. 

While they were walking down the road, Sakumo stopped to buy some new kunai and senbon for his son to use in the future. As they were walking towards the Tower, Sakumo could sense someone approaching them from behind. Noting the above-average chakra size for what he could sense was a child, he didn’t bother to turn around and look at who it was.

“Sorry!” He heard a child’s voice say, and sensing his parental instincts activate, he stole a glance at his son to see something in place of the usual apathetic mask. Something new. Something different. 

Quirking an eyebrow, he just shrugged and continued walking.

\--

*****At the same time*****

“Today’s the day! I’m gonna meet my new teammates! I hope they’re gonna be as nice as Aki-nii is!” Iruka exclaimed, hopping straight out of bed and getting ready. “I’m so excited!” He said, before packing what he thought he might need for the day. 

He placed his sealing kit, some kunai, senbon, ninja wire, and a few blank tags before putting on his clothing for the day. “Man, I sure hope my team knows how to work as a team. Hard to work together if we can’t do that, at least.” He commented while he struggled to put on his earring. 

He had gotten it as a gift from Akihito one day, and he had since refused to get it ever fixed. Due to this, the back of the earring was bent and thus presented a challenge when putting it on. Iruka persevered and after finally getting his earring on, he slipped off his sandals and began to jog to the Hokage Tower to get his team assignment, as two out of the three of them were already graduates of the Academy. While going through the streets, he bumped into a father and son duo who were farther up the road. 

“Sorry!” He said as he passed, not noticing the glance the father shot to the son. Iruka finally reached the doors to the tower and stayed in one of the waiting rooms until the Hokage would call him in to receive the team assignment.

\--

*****At the same time*****

“RRRIIINNNNGG--*smash*”

“Shut up alarm! I don’t need you to get up, I can get up just fine!” The child exclaimed, sitting up in bed and stretching. As their feet landed on the floor of the room and as they stood up, they fell right back down onto their bed again. 

“Aaah!” The child said, attempting and succeeding in rightening themselves up again. Trudging towards their closet, they picked their everyday outfit. For once deciding to forgo their usual accessories except for their headband, they wandered down the stairs to go and begin breakfast. Beginning to eat their cereal, they began wondering who might be on their team.

“Kurenai seems to be a nice person, maybe her? Or I could be unlucky and get someone like Aoba on my team.” They paused in their eating to shudder in revulsion. “Hah, no thank you. Maybe I'll get someone else. Like, Ibiki, or Raido.” 

They shook their head. “Well, I guess I’ll only know once I get to the Academy.” Finishing their cereal in silence, they placed the bowl in the sink and after sending a quick prayer to their grandmother, they walked out of the house. 

While walking, they saw the different family members doing both civilian things, like laundry or dusting, and could hear the shinobi practicing and training. Reaching the gate to the compound, they sent one last prayer to their grandmother, before leaving the compound and going towards the Academy. 

Reaching the gate to the building in record time, they entered the class and sat down almost before the bell rang. Sighing at the sneer their teacher gave them, they rested their head against their hand. With the team assignments going a bit slow, they rested their eyes before opening them quickly when their last name was called. 

“UCHIHA!” The instructor yelled. “You’re going to the Hokage Tower to meet your team.” They nodded and after the teacher finished calling out the teams, they raced to the Tower. After a few minutes, they reached the door and opened it. However, unknown to both them and almost everyone else, they also opened the door to a new future, one with fewer hardships, and less pain.

\--

“Hello Hokage-sama.” Naruto said, entering through the window like almost all of the jonin do. The Hokage just sighed in resignation, before motioning Naruto over. 

“Are you sure about this? I know you have already been teaching one of the children so you have  _ some _ experience teaching. However, with both the son of the White Fang and an Uchiha, you will have a harder time protecting them up to the standards that their families would like to have for them.”

Naruto nodded, solemn. “Yes, I am sure.” The Hokage nodded and motioned for one of the ANBU to notify the secretary to let the children up. In the waiting time, Naruto took out a giant book of lightning jutsu, causing the Hokage to sweat-drop. 

Hearing the door open, the Hokage turned to the door to see the three children and one adult standing in the doorway. He motioned both for them to enter and for Naruto to close the book. Naruto did, but not before dropping the book on the ground in front of everyone. A soft thump followed the action. 

Rolling his eyes, the Hokage spoke up. “Hello genin,” he shot a look at Sakumo, “and one jonin. The person next to me,” he motioned to Naruto, who just raised his hand in greeting, “will be the jonin sensei. Sakumo, I’m sure you’ve seen him before?” The Hokage asked, raising an eyebrow when both jonin shook their heads in confirmation. 

Turning to look at the genin, he smiled. “This is your new jonin sensei. Introduce yourself.”

“Hello, my name is Akihito Uzumaki. I like to do seal work and chill with my little bro Iruka.” Here, Naruto shot a smile at Iruka, who blushed when the other four members of the room looked at him. “I dislike traitors and people who can only look at one side of a problem. My dream is to bring peace to, at least, Konoha. And also, to learn more jutsu, specifically lightning.” After he said that, he descended into muttering different things. 

Sakumo just shook his head and bade Kakashi well, before leaving him. After the door closed, Naruto stopped muttering and gave the three children a bright smile. “I also have a voice in my head who I ask for help when I don’t know things!” He said, before his expression twisted in slight pain, due to something unknown by the three children. 

Shaking his head, he said, “Why don’t you three introduce yourselves!” Giving a pointed look at Iruka, he caused Iruka to sigh and cave into Naruto’s silent demand. 

“Hi, my name is Iruka Umino, and I like to work with Akihito-sensei on sealing and I also like ramen. I dislike people who think they’re better than others, and my dream is to settle down and teach or something.” Iruka’s introduction done, Naruto turned his look to Kakashi, who just sighed. 

“My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like to train with my father, I dislike late people,” here, Naruto sweat-dropped, “and entitled people. My dream is to make my father proud.” With only one more introduction to go, Naruto turned his look to the remaining person. 

“Um, my name is Obito Uchiha, I, uh, I like learning clan moves. I dislike war, and my dream is to find true happiness.” Naruto smiled, and said, “Well, Iruka, Kakashi, Obito, welcome to Team 7.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ah ha, yeet!
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/aurorakitty5  
> https://turtlesalads.tumblr.com


End file.
